Joker (Arkhamverse)
The Joker is Batman's archenemy and the main antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and the secondary antagonist in Batman: Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' The Joker appears as the true main antagonist in the video game: Batman: Arkham Origins, the prequel of Batman: Arkham Asylum. Before Batman met Joker, the Joker was impersonating as the crime lord Black Mask. He did this by killing his Black Mask love, and kidnapping him. With Black Mask out of the way, the Joker was able to take over as the new crime lord. When he began to hear about Batman, Joker hired eight assassins to kill off Batman, promising them $50,000,000 to whoever kills him. The assassins were; Killer Croc, The Electrocutioner, Deathstroke, Copperhead, Deadshot, Firefly, Shiva, and Bane. Most of the assassins didn't know that they were hired by Joker, instead they thought that they were hired by Black Mask. Batman eventually encounters "Black Mask" who was revealed to be the Joker. After Joker managed to escape, Batman found out that he called for a meeting with the remaining assassins. During the meeting, he revealed to them that he was the one who hired the assassins, not Black Mask. To show how dangerous he was to the assassins, Joker pushed The Electrocutioner out of a window, resulting in him falling over 40 stories to his death. He demanded everyone to continue their search and kill Batman, however Bane stayed, knowing that Batman is on his way. Eventually Batman managed to reached the Joker. Joker tells Batman that one his tradition on Christmas Eve is to open one present of his presents. Joker proceeds by activating possibly several explosives he had planted in a building that the Joker stated that the building was "blocking his view". Furious, Batman grabs the Joker by his shirt and asks him how many lives had he taken with the explosion, to which the Joker gave two answers; the explosion didn't take any lives, or he thought it didn't at the very least. This only made Batman angrier, as he slammed Joker's head on the table holding all of the Jokers presents and then threw him across the aforementioned table. Joker, leaning upwards grabbed another "present" that if triggered, would potentially cause innocents to die. However, Batman grabbed the trigger and destroyed it. Joker ended up getting rescued by Bane, as Bane continued by fighting Batman. While that was going on, Joker was watching Bane and Batman fight. During the fight, the GCPD showed up. But Joker only retaliates by firing at the helicopter. During this, Bane hops on his helicopter, processed by firing a rocket launcher at the hotel. The blast from the rocket launcher caused Joker to fall off the balcony, but Batman end up rescuing him. After rescuing Joker, a couple of Joker's men attempted to kill Batman. But after being rescued by Batman, Joker started to questioned why he rescued them, and as a result, Joker killed the two. Joker ended up getting arrested by the GCPD and was sent to Blackgate Prison. While he was in Blackgate, Joker eventually came across Dr. Harleen Quinzel, as his psyciatrist. In some way, the Joker told Harleen about his story on how he originally thought that Fate was evil and him respecting a man he doesn't really know. Later that night Joker broke out and caused a prison riot. During which, Joker wanted to test Batman to see if he can kill. He placed a heart monitor on Bane that was connected to an electro-chair. Joker told Batman that if Bane's heart didn't flatline, it would electricute him. However, Jim Gordon showed up and was taken hostage by the Joker. During the conflict, Batman remembered that his Shock Gloves can both stop a person's heart as well as jump-start a person's heart. So he used his gloves to stop Bane's heart for a few minutes, so Joker and Gordon could get out of their predicament, to which he later restarted Bane's heart. Shortly after Batman beat Bane, he continued his search for the Joker, Gordon told Batman where he saw the Joker. Batman managed to find the Joker, just waiting for him. Joker told Batman that he was admittedly shocked to see him kill Bane. But Batman replied that he didn't. Confused, Joker looked at the heart monitor, seeing that Bane's heart is still beating. Joker processed by attempting to shoot Batman, but Batman managed to pull the gun out of Joker hand, and processed by beating up the Joker. Batman was considering to kill the Joker, but instead, he knocked him out. Gordon watched the whole conflicted. He told Batman that he would've killed the Joker if he had the chance. With that, the Joker was arrested and taken back to his cell. Considered that the Joker, or any other insane criminal would escape again, Seeing how Blackgate had two prison riots in one night, Quincy Sharp tried to do everything in his power to reopen Arkham Asylum. After a while, Sharped managed to convice the board to reopen Arkham Asylum. Shortly Arkham was reopened, it's likely that the Joker was one of the first inmates to be placed in Arkham. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Joker is the main antagonist in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. He got himself locked up in the asylum, along with other so-called "super-villains" to pull off a daring scheme. He planned to build an army of super henchman by mutating his normal henchman with Titan, a venom created by a scientist of Arkham Asylum. To do this, he had to take over the entire asylum, and he was quite successful, since he managed to take control of the security system, the warden, and even over Batman. When his plan fails, it looks like he committed suicide, but really he injected himself with the Titan Formula and turned into the Titan Joker. Titan Joker ' Titan Joker' is a giant monster version of The Joker and the final boss in Batman; Arkham Asylum. Appearance Titan Joker is about as tall as Killer Croc. He's an incredibly muscular monster, a lot of his bones such as a large ammount of his ribs on both sides as well as his fingernails are sharpen and revealed, and his hair is now a mohawk. Boss Battle During the boss fight Titan Joker will try to hit Batman with his claws. If Batman gets to close, Titan Joker will grab Batman and toss him which deals damage toward Batman. After some time he retreats and calles some of his minions. While Batman's fighting Joker's minion, in the background, Joker electrocutes the Commissioner just for fun. Joker also throws some bombs, some that are chattering teeth that move toward batman, and other that are thrown thoughout the arena. As time goes on, Titan Joker gets distracted by Jack Ryder's Helicopter. With this distraction, Batman uses his Ultra-Batclaw, which forces Joker to fall to the ground and get stuck. Joker then gets hit by Batman dealing some. Batman does this about three times and Titan Joker is defeated. When Titan Joker falls through the floor, he gets electrucuted by the electro-boxes underneath the arena. When the Joker tried to get back up, Batman sprays his glove with some explosive gel. When Titan Joker tries to attack Batman, Batman manages to punch Joker in the face, which caused the gel to explode, knock out the Joker. After he was defeated by Batman, he was reverted back to his normal form and was arrested. Powers & Skills Because of the Titan Formula, Titan Joker pocesses superhuman strength, durability, enduarance and is large in size. He has razor sharp claws, but unlike the Titan induced victims, Joker can maintains his verbal ability, it's probably because Joker was insane in the first place, since the Titan formula turn everyone into psychopathic monsters. He also distributes bombs throughout the battle arena, some that stay in one spot and some that walk toward Batman. The Joker's Profile States An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker’s white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. The self-styled Clown Prince of crime has no superpowers beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Joker appears in Batman: Arkham City, the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum as the secondary antagonist. The Joker has been stricken with a poison in his blood system, because of the Titan Formula. He was desperate for a cure, so he kidnapped several doctors to cure him, blackmails Mr. Freeze that if he creates a cure, Joker would give his wife Nora back, he even poisoned Batman & Gotham with the same disease. He was also planning massive breakout of Arkham City win the war between Two-Face and Penguin. In the end, He accidentally destroys his own cure and finally succumbs to the titan poisoning, taking his plans and secrets with him. Legacy and Harley Quinn's Revenge : :After the events of Arkham City, Commissioner Gordon personally has Joker's body transported away from the massive prison, knowing that if any of his men got their hands on him, they would tear his body apart. Gordon is forced to move Joker's body to various locations over the following weeks to ensure that none of his followers break in to retrieve it, telling no one of it's location except for, eventually, Batman. As Gotham descends into chaos over the Joker's death, Batman's mind sinks lower as his depression over the loss of Talia and guilt over Joker's death begins tearing him apart on the inside. Batman soon realizes that the Joker had made a set of contingency plans in the event of his death to ensure that Gotham is destroyed and the Dark Knight broken. As Batman investiagtes the late villain's final schemes, Harley Quinn breaks out of her imprisonment and takes control of Joker's gang in her own plans for revenge against Batman. Taking over the Steel Mill, the last location the GCPD need to evacuate to shut down Arkham City for good, Quinn takes various police officers hostage to lure Batman to a trap. Quinn's tactics prove to be successful as Batman is captured and locked in an air tight prison. With the aid of Robin, Batman is able to escape and stop Quinn's plans, leading to her being arrested again and allowing Arkham City to officially be shut down and Batman to refocus his attention on Joker's back up plan. Investigating what is left of the Steel Mill, Batman finds a message from Joker that was made before he died and meant to be communicated to Batman in the event of his death. As Batman analyzes it at the Batcave, he locates a video message from his eternal enemy, who begins to taunt the hero and reveals one last, twisted and sick joke against Batman and all of Gotham. Trivia *The Joker is voiced by Mark Hamill in both Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Batman: Arkham City. **The Joker is voiced by Troy Baker in Batman: Arkham Origins. *The Joker's death in Arkham City was considered, by many Batman fans, to be one of the most shocking moments in video game history. **Some fans speculate that the Joker is still alive. *The Joker is the first villain that's playable in the Arkham series, the second being Catwoman, and the third being Deathstroke. **Though in chronological order, The Joker is second playable villain, the first being Deathstroke Category:Evil Clowns Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Psychopath Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Ringmasters Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Comedic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Big Bads Category:Empowered Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Bombers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Mutated Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pranksters Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Inmates Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Anarchist Category:Blackmailers Category:Outright Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Rivals Category:Evil Creator Category:Trap Master Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Secondary Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Sadomasichists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Abusers Category:In love villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Power Hungry Category:Outcast Category:Cowards Category:Monsters Category:Mad Scientist Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper